Skin & Bones
by ohgeezitssam
Summary: Thin, where the hell have you been?


**Title: Skin and Bones  
><strong>**Pairing: Flones (Tom and Danny)  
><strong>**POV: Tom's POV  
><strong>**Rating: 14A (Use of bulimia)  
><strong>**Disclaimer: Name of the story is copyrighted towards Marianas Trench, also some of the phrases used in the text below. The plot belongs to me.  
><strong>**Summary: Thin, where the hell have you been?  
><strong>**Enjoy! :)**

**NOTE: This was actually the very first standalone I've ever written, so it's a bit rusty!  
>xo<br>**

You're all downstairs.  
>With friends, having a ball.<br>While, I'm up here.  
>Losing it all.<p>

I close the door behind me,  
>Turn the water full on.<br>So you can't hear me,  
>My dignity is almost gone.<p>

My legs crack as I crouch down.  
>I'm very fragile now.<br>2006 marks the date of this start  
>I'm the secret freak in the town.<p>

The toilet is a familiar friend to me.  
>One who I share all my secrets with.<br>It's all I know now to be bulimic,  
>For this, my bathroom has its own key.<p>

This is it. The moment I dreaded.  
>Sticking my finger down my throat.<br>Feeling the liquid automatically jump up,  
>It feels as If my stomach has been shredded.<p>

I'm as hollow as a tin.  
>People only care for me here and there.<br>This time, I'll be perfect.  
>Thin, where the hell have you been?<p>

I try a second time, nothing happens.  
>Just retched coughs.<br>It hurts a bit, I feel like shit.  
>But at least I know it's worth it.<p>

I finish with all I have left.  
>Flush the toilet, drown all the evidence.<br>I can't help but look at myself.  
>Lying to you, I've committed a theft<p>

Lying to you, since we've met.  
>I've told you that I'm just thin.<br>You believe me everytime  
>You've never questioned me yet.<p>

Glasses don't suit me anymore.  
>I wear contacts now.<br>Though, they don't hide the giant bags,  
>Which scream for days. They're sore.<p>

I put on a fake smile.  
>It fools you all every second.<br>Why don't you get it?  
>All my lies could have it's own file.<p>

Skin and Bones, this is not denial.  
>This is who I am.<br>I'm not your Tom anymore.  
>I haven't been for awhile.<p>

Stop it all. It is breaking my heart  
>I cry for myself when you're not here.<br>I cry for you to hold me.  
>It's tearing me apart<p>

I do it after every meal.  
>Even after your best dishes.<br>Compliments swarm you from ever corner.  
>Yet to this, it's no big deal.<p>

I knew this was it.  
>I grabbed a the pencil and paper.<br>Scribble down a note.  
>From the crack of the door, the hallway lit.<p>

I stop. Knocking on the door.  
>It's you. I panic.<br>"Tom? Y'alright?" you ask.  
>I go to you, but fall to the floor.<p>

You call my name once more.  
>I don't answer. You start to panic.<br>You open my chamber of hell, seeing my there.  
>It kills you down to the core.<p>

You run down beside me,  
>Picking me up in your arms.<br>I hadn't realized as was this weak.  
>"Tom?" you say my name fearfully.<p>

You think I can't breathe,  
>So you take off my shirt.<br>Only to find,  
>The nightmare underneath.<p>

You don't like what you see.  
>I know it. I know.<br>But I did this for you.  
>Trying to be as pefect as can be.<p>

Everyone part of my body,  
>Is outlined through my skin<br>Bones. From everywhere, you name it.  
>Open as branches from a tree.<p>

A year goes by so quickly.  
>That when you do this,<br>When this happens to you,  
>You would also agree.<p>

I heard you crying.  
>Crying out my name.<br>Crying, "Why, Tom? Why?"  
>Your heart is aching.<p>

I don't answer you.  
>It's my fault.<br>For everything. For trying to hard.  
>My skin loses it's hue.<p>

Then, I realise urgently.  
>I don't want to leave you yet.<br>I don't. I'm so sorry Danny.  
>My eyesight grows blurry.<p>

My limbs grow numb,  
>All of my weight is on you.<br>You kiss the top of my forehead  
>Please dont. I'm just scum.<p>

Rocking me close to yourself,  
>You say, "Tom, I love you. Don't go..."<br>It's not up to you, but to God.  
>He chooses himself.<p>

I can feel myself slowly fading away.  
>No more hurting you.<br>"Danny…" I finally say, your eyes tear up.  
>I know for a fact, that this is my last day.<p>

You shake me, to reconsider.  
>Questions and phrases filling your voice.<br>I can't answer one of them.  
>I'd try, but my throat tasted bitter.<p>

You scream for help, soon noticing my little note.  
>I close my eyes.<br>I'm giving up.  
>You read what I had wrote.<p>

_Thin, where the hell have you been?_

Skin and Bones, this is not denial.  
>This is who I am.<br>I'm not your Tom anymore.  
>I haven't been for awhile.<p> 


End file.
